DE 33 41 871 C2 discloses a securing device for the guide vane ring of an axial compressor. The securing device comprises a bore in the groove bottom of the holding groove, in which a carrier ring segment carries the guide vanes. A spring-mounted holding pin is provided in the bore. The holding pin engages into a second bore arranged in the carrier ring segment and thus prevents the displacement of the carrier ring segment along the holding groove. Furthermore, in the radial end face of the guide vane root, two radially running blind hole bores are provided, in which are arranged helical springs which are supported on the carrier ring segment and thus press the guide vanes radially inward.
A similar device for fastening a moving blade along a circumferential groove running within a rotor of an axial-throughflow turbomachine is shown in DE 101 20 532 A1.
However, vibration occurring during the transport of the compressor may desecure the blades. Owing to the pulse-like shock occurring in this case, the holding pins may overcome the prestress of the spring, so that the blades may be displaced. Furthermore, during operation, high temperatures may arise in the compressor which are detrimental to the elasticity of the spring. This may lead, under continuous action, to the failure of the spring. Particularly when the securing device is arranged in the rotor, further loads brought about by centrifugal forces occur during operation and may adversely influence the useful life of the spring.
It is likewise known for the blade root of a moving blade to be deformed plastically by means of a corking operation, so that a projection obtained thereby is hooked as an axial securing device together with the rotor disk.
This has the particular disadvantage that the moving blade is connected to the rotor disk releasably to only a limited extent. Although the moving blade can be released again as a result of the removal of the projection, for example by grinding, the moving blade nevertheless cannot then be reused. At the same time, during the grinding of the moving blade, care must be taken to ensure that no chips fall into the turbomachine.
Moreover, the clamping of moving blades in the holding groove by means of disposable securing plates is known.